Halloween Nightmares, and Christmas Wishes
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Ever since that fateful Halloween night when James and Lily Potter were murdered, Harry Potter's life has been anything but good. To Harry, it was like living in a continuous nightmare. He became hard, cold and wants the world to pay. During his first Christmas holidays after starting Hogwarts, his Christmas wish comes true. Warning: child sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

Not long after the eleven year old Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, he was determined to find out about the magical world and his family. Since his aunt refused to tell him anything about his mother and the only thing he did find out was his mother's parents were dead. Harry decided to find out as much as he could, even if it meant spending hours upon hours in the Hogwarts library.

He did find out that he could get back issues of newspapers and magazines, so he sent Hedwig off with money and a note asking for all newspapers and magazines from the year his parents were born up until today, one of each to be sent daily.

One of the first people to try to befriend Harry was a red headed boy called Ron, but after finding out Harry would spend most of his time in the Hogwarts library, Ron stopped following Harry everywhere. One person did spend a lot of time in the library at the same time as Harry was a muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger. She never sat with Harry even though they were both in Gryffindor, she sat at another table with books spread out around her, similar to Harry.

A month after being at Hogwarts, Harry had been asked to the headmaster's office. He found out that the deputy head would be present as she was Harry's head of house, but also the potions master would also be present, as he was next in charge. On the note he received it gave the password to get passed the gargoyles, liquorice wands. He did not need to knock, the moment he stepped towards the large door, it opened and Dumbledore waved him inside.

'You wanted to see me Headmaster?'

'I did Mr Potter, firstly, I would like to know how you are settling in to your classes?'

'Considering I knew nothing of this world two months ago, I believe I have settled in quite easily.'

'You do not sound very happy Mr Potter, is there a reason?' Minerva asked.

'A reason, well, you could say it's the fact I have been denied my heritage, been brought up completely ignorant of this world and I am some type of celebrity. I also find out that I am supposed to be this world's saviour. Well I can tell you now that I will not fight for a world who abandoned me. Now if you wish to expel me for my honesty, go ahead. But I will not respect anyone that had a hand in leaving me with abusive, disgusting muggles. I've learn enough in my first few weeks to make them behave, which I intend to do. So no, I am not happy.'

'You cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts until you are of age.'

'Ah yes, that is true Headmaster, but it's also true that in life and death situations an underage wizard or witch can use magic to save their lives. As I have had more than a dozen near death experiences in my very short life, I will use what I've learned to make those…people leave me alone, by any means necessary.

'One thing Headmaster, if you believed leaving me with them would endear me to you or most of the people in our world then you were very much mistaken, all it has done is made my hate for muggles stronger, not to mention you. It also made sure I will never fight for you and if Voldemort returns then he is everyone else's problem. Maybe I might join him, he seemed to have the right idea in regards to muggles. Now I have a stack of homework, can I leave or is there more false interest you want to show me?'

'Twenty points from Gryffindor for your rudeness Mr Potter,' Minerva saw Harry shrug, 'Do you not care for you house.'

'Not really, it's a place to sleep that is about it. There is no use trying to change me, you lot worked it so I would be brought up exactly the way I am. Blame yourselves if you end up with another dark wizard in the future, not a dark lord, but one that is definitely on the side of grey.'

'I do not like your attitude Mr Potter.'

'Then allow me to leave and you will not have to put up with me any longer Headmaster.'

'Fine, go back to Gryffindor tower.'

Albus, Minerva and Severus watched the young boy leave, 'I did say leaving him with Lily's sister was a mistake Headmaster. She was a very selfish and cruel girl, sounds like she never changed.'

'If he's attitude does not change then he could be a danger to our world.' Minerva said.

'He is the one the prophecy mentions, we must get him to understand that. I will get Mr Weasley to try and talk to him.'

'What about the letter we heard he sent to Amelia Bones? If that is true could why not use that to bring the boy around,' Minerva said.

'Black deserves to rot in that place Minerva.'

'Not if he is innocent Severus, I know you do not like him and have your own history, but we must think of the future.'

'Minerva is right, Tom is out there somewhere, he will find a way to return and if we do not have the-boy-who-lived on our side then we might end up with him running this world and you back under his thumb.'

'Do what you feel is right of course, Albus, like you always do,' Severus turned, his robes billowing as he swept from the office. He was surprised to see Harry Potter leaning against the wall, 'Did you want something Potter?'

'The hat considered putting me in Slytherin, but do you know why I asked it for any other house beside yours?'

'Enlighten me,' Severus could not believe what the boy said and wondered if he was being truthful.

'I met the arrogant Draco Malfoy, he believed he was better than I was just because he happens to be a pureblood, yet purebloods are not that powerful. I have been doing some research since that big oaf took me shopping. It seems a lot of the families that aligned themselves with Voldemort were halfbloods and more powerful than the few purebloods that joined him. It seems that producing children with family members have caused their power to drop off. Oh by the way, my father only married my mother so he could make sure his children were powerful. He believed having a muggleborn produce his heir would make sure that child ends up powerful and he was right. You might not like me and have tried to make me ruin my potions but I think I've proven I can do anything I set my mind to. One is becoming the most powerful…grey wizard our world has ever seen then making sure no magical child is raised by disgusting muggles. I thought since you are powerful, it's easy to see, you might want to take the next few years to decide who you want to be loyal to. That old fool up in his ivory office, the halfblood Voldemort who has no humanity left inside him. Or someone in between the dark and the light that will be running our world in the future.'

'You sound as arrogant as your father Potter.'

'It's not arrogance…sir, it's confidence in my ability. I found a letter from my mother, she mentions you a lot, it seems you meant a lot to her. She said she was sorry that she never got to talk you around before you took the dark mark. Oh and you do not need to worry about me, I will not reveal your secret. Hopefully that will show you I am someone you can trust and I'm not just a replica of my bullying father, good night,' Harry smiled then turned on his heel so his robes billowed out behind him very similar to how Severus's robes looked, then he strolled away with easy confidence.

Severus had no idea what to make of the Potter brat, but one thing he did know was, he was going to keep a closer eye on that boy.

The following day Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table eating his dinner, Ron sat beside him, then dished up his own dinner.

'Do would want to hang out after dinner?'

'Only if it's in the library.'

'Come on Harry, you've got to have some fun.'

'Fun, with the amount of dark wizards around or just anyone that might not like you, I want to live so I will learn what I need to do that. So unless you wish to sit and go through old spell books then you might as well give up.'

'Do you mind if I join you Harry, I would like to learn more?' Neville asked shyly.

'Sure, but you don't need my permission Neville, you just have to want to learn.'

'I thought if we became friends then maybe you could spend some of your holiday with my family.' Ron said.

'Why would I want to spend time with people I don't know or interested in knowing,' Harry finished his drink then stood with Neville joining him. They walked off without looking back at Ron who kept glaring, but he looked up at Dumbledore who didn't look happy. The old man nodded then gestured with his head. Ron knew what that meant, he had to go with Harry even if it meant hours spent in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry and Neville packed up their books and placed them back on the shelves in the library. Harry did borrow a couple to take back to Gryffindor tower with him. Ron had sat there for the first twenty minutes trying to get Harry to talk only to get snapped at by Harry for disturbing him while he was trying to read, Ron finally left.

Harry got into bed then spelled his curtains around his bed before opening a book. When Harry had been in the headmaster's office his magic tingled and he needed to know why. So he found books in the library that might help.

'If objects have been warded they can be sensed by the owner when in close proximity. People have described the feeling as a tingle running over their body, or goose bumps. Their magic is reacting to something that has had their blood combined with the enchantments placed around the object,' Harry stared down at the words, 'That means there is something in that office that belongs to me. It said the stronger the feeling, the more objects there were and my whole body felt it, so maybe there was more than one thing.'

Harry kept thinking about what item belonged to him and why would the headmaster has it and why he had not handed it over? Now he had to work out how to get into the old fools office without him finding out and finding the right charm that will let him find what is his.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry kept reading, kept learning and always spent his spare time in the library, usually with Neville sitting opposite, also learning. Harry did speak with Neville and found the boy to be shy but very nice and they had started to become friends.

The students were informed that there will be a feast in the great hall to celebrate Halloween. When Harry received the note he thought this might be the chance to get into the headmasters office, the chance he had been waiting for.

'So are you going to change for the feast Harry?' Neville asked as he changed out of his school clothes.

'No, I'm not going, why would I want to celebrate that holiday?'

'You've got to go, all the students have to go.'

Harry turned to face Ron, 'I doubt they will drag my reluctant body into the great hall to ruin their celebration.'

'Why don't you want to go?' Ron said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

'Why would I want to celebrate the night my parents were murdered, gee, let's think, oh yeah, my parents were murdered ten years ago tonight,' Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to his bed but he caught Neville who was smiling but trying to hide it.

Harry stayed on his bed, reading as everyone headed down to the great hall. He had to wait, he wasn't sure if any of the staff would try and force him to go join the rest of the students for Halloween.

'Mr Weasley informed me you won't be joining the feast, Mr Potter. I am afraid to tell you that you must, all the students must attend.'

'Then drag my reluctant body into the great hall then I will definitely make a scene. You of all people should realise why I do not want to celebrate today. After all, my parents were murdered ten years ago today. I wish to remain here and think of them, that is my way of honouring them, not celebrating they are dead. Maybe I should write to the Daily Prophet and tell them that the Headmaster will not allow me to pay my respects to my parents on the anniversary of the day they died, that he expects me to celebrate.'

Harry turned back to the book, one that had the story of his parents death. He knew the headmaster would not want the world to think he was going to stop Harry thinking about his parents. Harry smirked when Dumbledore turned and left without another word.

Harry waited for half an hour before spelling the curtains around his bed to make sure no one could see he wasn't there. He left Gryffindor tower, heading straight to the headmaster's office. With a few tries, Harry had the password. That man is too predictable, Harry thought to himself, it was always sweets of some type.

He stepped into the office, the large phoenix watched him but never moved or made a sound. Harry concentrated on the charm he had been practicing over the last few weeks then pointed his wand while he thought of the items that belonged to him.

Four items landed in front of him, a strange shallow bowl with silvery type liquid, a cloak made of the finest material Harry had ever seen. Next to that was an envelope and last was a small gold key with numbers on it similar to the key Hagrid gave him for Gringotts. Harry put the key and envelope in his pocket then picked up the cloak. Then something caught his eye from where the strange bowl came from, a vial filled with a silvery substance, but what Harry found interesting was the fact it had his name on it so he put that in his pocket as well. He picked up the cloak, the moment he placed it over his arm he realised what I was, an invisibility cloak. So levitated the strange bowl then threw the cloak over himself and the bowl before leaving the office.

Harry made a space in his trunk for the bowl then placed the cloak over it before locking and sealing the trunk with a great spell he found in one of the books he borrowed from the library. Harry decided he didn't want to remain in the dorm room so he headed up to the astronomy tower, but he took a candle with him. He hoped speaking with his mother might just help with his nightmares. He wasn't sure it would, but he still wanted to speak with her, even if she could not hear him.

Harry sat on the ledge, lit the candle, 'I wish I could remember you mother, but from what I've found out it's been ten years since he killed you and I was given to Petunia, and she refused to tell me anything about you. Maybe she wasn't bad when she was young, but she is cruel and takes great pleasure in being cruel to me, often blaming me for you being gone. I used to wonder if maybe you were like her and my life with you might not have been much different to how it is now. I know now you were nothing like that, I've been researching and found out you were a nice person. I'm not sure what to think of my father, it seems he was a bit of an arrogant prick, maybe he changed when he grew up.'

Harry stared intensely at the flickering flame of the candle, 'I sort of came here in the hope you could give me a sign, I need guidance. What I need is to know how to deal with my life and what I feel. Right now I hate muggles, I want to grow up and take care of them, but I know it's wrong. If I have to return to them then I know I won't care if it's wrong, I will hurt them, I may kill them. If I can go somewhere else, somewhere I feel safe from the beatings, from being starved, being locked up then I might not feel this hate. But my hate isn't just for the muggles, it's for Dumbledore, who I found out made the decision to leave me with them. He left me there and never checked to see how I was being treated. If you were to see me you might realise how often they starved me and how often I was locked up, I'm a lot smaller than all the other eleven year olds.'

Harry moved his hand through the flames, 'Eleven, yet I feel older, a lot older, maybe because I was forced to look after myself since I was four years old. What I would like to know is did you have anyone else in mind to take me if you died. I get you're a muggleborn yet my father was a pureblood, would he like the fact his heir was raised ignorant of this world and raised by muggles that hate magic, I don't think so. I am planning on writing to the goblins, I found out that the Potters had money, yet I was forced to wear oversized hand me down clothes that belonged to my whale of a cousin. I was starved quite often, they would say they could not afford to pay for new clothes or extra food, food that would be given to Dudley. I got no gifts for my birthday or Christmas yet Dudley got thirty or more gifts all the time. It would have been nice to just get a card

'But about the money, no one has told me about that, it's like I've not only been denied knowing my true heritage but also that I am very rich. Money doesn't worry me, but I hate being cold and hungry, living with them I'm always hungry. They will lock me up for days at a time without food, or water, they only allow me out to use the bucket in the garage, I'm not even allowed to use the bathroom. I wash in the sink and use a bucket as a toilet, that's usually when I sneak some water but I can only do that if they aren't watching. I never used a shower or a real toilet until I started school. I don't know mum, but I wish you could let me know which way to go, which direction I should take.'

Harry did not know it but Severus Snape was standing in the shadows of the astronomy tower. He had come to the astronomy tower to remember his childhood friend, Lily, the same thing Harry was doing.

At first Severus was going to confront the boy about being out of bounds, but once Potter started to talk he decided to listen. The more he heard the more furious he became that Lily's son was being abused and the headmaster never once saw fit to check on him especially living with muggles, muggles he had been warned about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry was sitting beside Neville and Hermione eating breakfast, it was the weekend so they were taking their time. The doors of the great hall opened, a woman and three men walked inside and walked straight towards Harry.

'Mr Potter, I am Amelia Bones, the head of the department of magical law. After receiving your letter I decided it was high time to investigate what happened the night your parents were murdered.'

'Thank you Madam Bones.'

'This is Sirius Black, your godfather, he has been cleared of all charges and as of now he is your legal guardian.'

'Hello Harry.'

'Mr Black,' Harry nodded.

'Call me Sirius or Siri like you did when you were small,' Sirius looked at the girl beside Harry who moved up so he could sit, 'Once I was released I was told I now have custody of you which is what you're parents wanted. After healing, the ministry returned my vaults and properties. I have been having the Black manor fixed and cleaned ready to take you home during the holidays.'

'That would be very nice…Sirius,' Harry looked up at the woman, 'So did you find him Madam?'

'No, but he has a warrant for his arrest, Mr Black has also given us a description of his animagus form so we know what to look for. But I have to admit that finding him will be almost impossible.'

'Madam Bones, what a pleasure.'

'Albus, sorry for disrupting breakfast, but I figured it was high time young Mr Potter met his godfather.'

'Hello…Albus,' Sirius sneered as he stood, 'Your could have spoken up for me all those years ago. You were at the house when James and I spoke about changing secret keepers to another, you even offered yourself. Then I find out that you sent my godson to that bitch even though I know James's will states he was to go to me, then to his godmother, if we died he was to go to Madam Bones or Minerva McGonagall. You ignored his last wish for his son and I will never forgive you for that. I will also make sure you have nothing to do with Harry again.'

'I want nothing to do with him now Sirius. Is there a chance you could stay for a while we can talk?'

'I have made arrangements for Sirius to stay for the day, he will be able to port key home right after dinner.'

'Thank you for everything Madam Bones, maybe this world is worth saving after all.'

'It is, there are just some that might try to prevent that or seem to go about it in the wrong way,' Amelia smiled at Harry before heading towards the Hufflepuff table to speak with her niece.

'Sirius, these are my friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.'

'Nice to meet you, even though I have met Neville before,' Sirius smiled, 'Your mother is Harry's godmother and you spent a lot of time with Harry when you were children. You're mother and Lily planned for you two to be brought up together so you would always be close.'

'Gran never told me that.'

'Your grandmother was very angry and upset about what happened to Frank and Alice. But I hope you two don't mind, I am going to take my godson outside so we can talk.'

Harry sneered at Dumbledore before he followed his godfather out of the great hall and out on the grounds.

'I hate that bloke Sirius.'

'I do as well Harry, as I said, he knew James was talking about changing secret keepers, he should have spoken up for me, he didn't. They could have investigated instead of just throwing me in Azkaban.'

'They should have given you a trial.'

'Explain why you thought I was innocent when everyone else believed I was guilty?'

'I found a letter in my trust vault, it was from my parents. They wrote what was going on and why they might not survive. Then they wrote about the secret keeper, how at first they picked you as you were my father's best friend, but after a lot of talking with my mother they decided to change to someone who would not draw suspicion, Peter Pettigrew.'

'All this should have been investigated ten years ago.'

'Yes, it should have been, but is it true, that I never have to return to those…people.'

'You never do, Amelia told me what else you wrote in the letter, about how you were treated. I believe a visit to them just might make them understand that you do not want to get a witch or wizard angry, especially one just out of prison.'

Harry chuckled, 'I think I'm going to like you Sirius.'

Sirius grinned, 'You used to call me Siri and loved the attention I gave you. So do you fly?'

'Better than most first years but it's a means to get around.'

'Don't you want to play quidditch?'

'I was offered the spot of seeker but I'm not a team sort of person. I've been left alone all my life, only now do I spend a bit of time with Neville and Hermione, but they are like me, we don't talk much, mainly study.'

'I gave you your first broom, you were a year old. I figured you might be like your dad, he played quidditch.'

'I'm not sure I want to be like him, he was a bullying prick and only married my mother to make sure his heir was powerful. I know you're his best friend Sirius, but I really don't like what I've found out about him.'

'He did change Harry, war can do that to anyone, we all changed back then. But yes, I admit me and your father bullied a lot of people. We were arrogant pricks, like a lot of teenagers. Tell me how you found out about this?'

'A letter my mother left for me, she found out why my father became interested in her. She explained about what he did to her friend, Snape. She wrote how the Marauders liked to bully and prank anyone, especially those who could not protect themselves. She did admit that my father came to care for her but reading that didn't change my mind about him. Where was the love that couples are supposed to have, she loved him but he never loved her.'

'I never knew that Harry, which is strange as James used to tell me everything. The way he acted around Lily I could tell he was besotted with her. Anyway, we'll talk all that through during the holidays. I've been finding out as much as I can while being stuck in St Mungo's the last couple of weeks. So he tried to kill you, he disappeared yet you survived. No one can offer an explanation as to how you survived the killing curse.'

'Mum, she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect me, it gave me a magical protection based on her love for me. Ever since I found out and started here I've been researching and studying everything I can get my hands on. There isn't much written about magic based on love, and most don't believe it has any power at all. I think my survival shows the truth, that it is powerful, to protect against a curse that nothing can protect against.'

'You're right, nothing stops the killing curse. But from what I've found out Albus believes he isn't dead, just gone, that something made him disappear, that he will return one day.'

'So I've heard and he believes I will fight for him, he can go to hell. Do you know he has this other boy trying to be my friend, his spy. I can't stand the prat and all he ever wants to do is hang out, fly, play games. He found out that since I spend all my free time in the library, somewhere he hates being, his finally stopped following me even if he never stops trying to talk to me. He even said if we could become friends that I could spend my holidays with his family, why when I don't know them or want to know them? Then he goes on about his little sister, how maybe when we're older I might marry her. I happen to be gay so I want nothing to do with a girl, not in that way.'

'I'm gay, I had a partner but he was killed during the first war, so many were killed back then.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't be Harry,' Sirius put his hand on his godson's shoulder, 'You're a lot like your mum do you know that?'

'I wasn't sure, I'm told I look like my father and have my mother's eyes, but I wasn't sure if I would be like them since I don't know them.'

'Even though your dad did become more serious as he got older, he still had his playful side, he also wouldn't spend all his free time studying. He would learn, study as he needed and had a great memory, but no, he wasn't the type to spend his free time in the library. Your mother on the other hand loved the library, this one and the one at the house. That was one thing she started to do when they moved in, she started to buy books, lots of books.'

'Do you think you could take me to their graves during the holidays?'

'Of course I will.'

'Thanks, but do you know I was worried you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me when you found out I wasn't like my father, and gay.'

'That will never happen, yes your father was my best friend, but I made a commitment to be your guardian if anything happened to them and I'm going to keep my promise.'

Harry nodded, but it was the first time in his life that he felt like things were looking up. He felt the ache in his chest ease, and realise it was because he had someone that actually cared about him, family, something Harry never had. So he took the couple of steps closer to his godfather and lent against him, just to feel a little of what it was like to have family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry used his invisibility cloak to sneak into an unused classroom on the fourth floor. He set up the spare cauldron on a table then spread out all the ingredients he would be using for the potion. A potion he planned to place into the Dursley's food and drink a week or so after leaving Hogwarts. Since he was now able to live with Sirius, he knew his godfather would let him have some freedom and he planned to use it. He might have Sirius now but that didn't mean Harry wasn't going to punish those muggles for their treatment of him.

Even though Snape tried his hardest to distract Harry which would cause him to destroy his potion, Harry ended up one of the best in the class even if Snape refused to acknowledge him. Harry didn't really care, potions was a means to an end, to learn what he needed in case a potion would help in his future plans. And that is what he was doing right now, at midnight on Friday night, preparing a potion, an illegal dark potion and a deadly potion.

After Harry found out that underage witches and wizards could not use magic away from Hogwarts, that they had a trace placed on them until they turn seventeen. Harry had to come up with a way to deal with the Dursley's that could not be traced by the ministry. That is when he discovered potions that would kill, some would cause lifelong pain, some were just to torture. He found potions to make you fall in love with someone, lust potions so you would need to have sex or the pain you felt would increase until it became unbearable. He found many potions and he planned to put some of them to good use.

But this potion was to kill, after one dose, yet if anyone examined them, muggle or magical, no sign of the potion would be found. As they were dying they would lose control of their body, the potion would just pass with their bodily fluids. One more thing Harry liked about this potion, it didn't kill instantly, it caused a great deal of pain before their heart would give out. He hoped he had time to watch those muggles so he could see the pain they would suffer, for all the pain he had suffered at their hands over the years.

But Harry never intended for anyone to find out he had anything to do with the Dursley's death. He knew it would be hard to prove that Harry Potter had anything to do with his muggle relatives dying as now he lived with his godfather, even if he hadn't officially moved in yet. Harry was going to move in during the Christmas break, but he wasn't going to use it during those holidays, he wanted to let everyone believe he was settling in with Sirius. No, this potion was going to be used after the end of the school year, he would just need to sneak away.

Harry had found a handy little charm in one of the books he had been reading. He made sure no one saw him reading about it, but he did copy it then practiced when he could. That was the only thing Harry hadn't been sure about, was how to get to the Dursley's without anyone finding out. So he had practiced the portus charm, now he could make one easily which means getting to Little Whinging without anyone being the wiser.

Harry worked for two hours before placing the potion under a stasis charm, he slipped his cloak on, then left. He sealed the room, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Ever since Harry had taken back his belongings that the headmaster seemed to want to keep from Harry, the old wizard would constantly watch him at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Harry knew that Dumbledore could not prove Harry stole anything, but he, like Harry knew the truth. It's not like Albus Dumbledore can accuse Harry of stealing, not when the items in question belong to Harry in the first place.

Ron still tried to get friendly with Harry, but like always, if he wanted to spend time with the raven haired boy he would have to endure hours in the library, even weekends when all the other students were outside enjoying their free time.

Harry never admitted it, but he did like Neville, a lot, and enjoyed studying together. Harry helped Neville with potions, Neville helped Harry with Herbology, but that also went into help with potions as almost all potions had some type of plant or part of a plant as an ingredient. Hermione was another that had become close friends with the two boys, she loved to read and would study books one, two or even three years higher than what she should be learning and Harry liked that about her. The only thing he didn't like about her was her belief in rules and her belief that adults were responsible and knew what was right.

Harry was again sitting at the Gryffindor table, Neville next to him and like Harry both had books opened even though they were having breakfast. Harry didn't care that it was a weekend, he was determined to learn everything he could.

'Mr Potter, could you join me in my office?'

Harry turned to stare at the Headmaster, 'Very well,' Harry closed his book then stood, 'Talk to you later Neville.'

'I'll be here mate.'

Harry followed the headmaster, 'Do you ever invite other students to visit you in your office sir?'

'No, I only see students in my office if their head of house believe I am needed.'

'Ah, so I'm sort after even by the Headmaster since I am the-boy-who-lived,' Harry glanced at Dumbledore but noticed his eyes lost their twinkle, 'I expected the attention from the other students, but I never expected I would be sort after by a staff of Hogwarts. I finally told Ron Weasley to back off before he got hexed, he is not someone I want to be friends with. The twins aren't too bad, Percy is a pompus…' Harry shrugged, 'he finally got the message.'

'I believe you and Ron could end up great friends and I would be willing to allow you to spend some time with the Weasley family during the holidays.'

'You have no say as to where I spend my holidays, which is up to Sirius. But I would not have anything to do with Ron or his family, so stop trying.'

Albus did not know how to get Harry to understand the reasons he left him with the muggles. He had explained to Harry about blood wards but it seemed the boy thought it was not enough reason to keep him safe from Voldemort when he almost died from the muggles. He thought now he was back with his godfather, Harry might mellow a little, he hasn't.

Albus opened the door to his office and gestured Harry inside, 'Harry, I wish to speak with you about Sirius Black, your godfather.'

'Say what you want but you will not change my mind about how I feel about you or about a lot of people. I blame you for the way I was raised and my hatred of muggles. I came to despise you and what you stand for so nothing you say will alter my belief. Oh by the way, I found the rat and decided to feed him to Mrs Norris, squealed continuously until he lost his head.'

'Harry, please tell me that this is a joke,' Albus said.

'No, I took a few pictures of him as his rat and during his transformation back to that snivelling coward. After he tried to explain I sent him back to his rat then went to find Filch's cat, then I sent the pictures somewhere so I knew they'd be safe from prying eyes, they were just for my amusement. I am not sorry he is dead, neither should you Headmaster, he was the man that betrayed my parents which ended in their murders. Do you know I hear what happened that night, during my nightmares? I hear my father telling my mother to run, to hide me, I hear my mother begging for my life. I hear Voldemort telling her to move, that she did not have to die, then I hear her scream. So can you really blame me for ending the life of the man that brought that on?'

'I will need to inform the ministry Harry.'

'Good luck proving it Headmaster,' Harry smirked then turned and left the office.

'What did he want this time?' Neville asked the moment Harry joined him in the library.

'He spoke about Ron and spending time with his family during the holidays. I basically told him that Sirius is my guardian and he has no say over my life anymore. I also said I want nothing to do with Ron, he is not the type of person I want to be friends with. Oh but I did shock him Neville, so much so I left him speechless then left his office.'

'Do I get to know what you did, or said.'

Harry looked around to make sure no one was around but whispered just to make sure no one overheard him.

'I explained that I fed a rat to Mrs Norris, a rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew. I never mentioned that it used to be Weasley's rat.'

'You really have a nasty side Harry, but you know what, I don't blame you. If I could get hold of Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch I would do the same thing.'

'Well if Voldemort ever returns he is bound to get his most psychopathic killers free, you might have a chance. So learning everything you need might just come in handy. Just one thing Neville, don't let it damage your soul, do it with the right intentions, not just for the pure hate you feel.'

'I want to avenge my parents, they suffered for so long under that curse. I never knew much about that until I was able to study up on it. Anyway, Christmas break in another couple of days, I bet you're looking forward to that.'

'Moving in with Sirius will be good, but being able to get some decent clothes will feel great. Maybe we can work out to see each other over the holidays, especially since we would have grown up together if things had been different.'

'I'm sure gran would let me visit or you visit,' Neville noticed Ron staring at them and he didn't look happy at all. He nudged Harry's elbow but all his friend did was nod. Neville knew that meant Harry was aware of Ron listening and probably planned to mention spending time together just so Ron would hear it. Neville liked that about Harry, he either said exactly what he wanted or made sure his intentions were known.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry was packing his trunk ready to head to his new home for the holidays, to finally be with someone who cared about him, to feel what it would be like to have a family.

'Harry, mum asked if you wanted to spend Christmas with the family?'

'I'm spending Christmas with Sirius and another friend of my parents,' Harry never turned around to look at Ron but he made sure he sounded cold. When he straightened he looked at Neville, 'Sirius said he was contacting your gran Neville, I might not be able to visit these holidays but he said we can at the end of the school year.'

'Yeah Christmas is for families, the end of the year has more time. Gran told me once that she met your parents, thought your mother was a great woman. Anyway, I've finished packing, have you?'

'All done,' Harry shrunk his trunk then stuck it in his pocket before he called Hedwig, 'You know where to go girl, I'll see you there,' Harry lifted his arm and let the beautiful owl fly off, 'Let's get down so we can eat before the that long train ride out of here.'

'You sound like you don't like Hogwarts much,' Ron said not hiding his anger.

'It's a means to learn what I need, but no, not when there are people like the headmaster and Snape here. I am thinking of talking to Sirius about transferring to Durmstrang, they aren't so strict with magic that is classed as grey. Since I am a grey wizard it would suit me more than here,' Harry turned to Neville, 'Let's go.'

Harry and Neville walked out of the common room, down through the castle, 'You know he's going to tell Dumbledore what you said.'

'That's why I said it,' Harry shrugged making Neville chuckle, 'Yep, you need a bit of cunning in this place.'

'I'm seeing that myself, but explain more about being grey.'

'Okay, even though there are really dark magic that I would never touch, there are some that are classed as dark that should not be in that category. But really if you think about magic, light or dark it's your intentions that makes them fall into one of those categories. I just believe that some spells should be legal as it would help in a fight against dark wizards. Light wizards are too weak, they will not do what is necessary, so as long as you don't kill or deliberately torture than it should be allowed.'

'I might read some of those books that you've been reading, it might give me an idea,' Neville leant closer to Harry, 'My gran never liked Dumbledore, she believes he tends to give everyone a second chance, some that doesn't deserve one. He likes to see the good in all people, when some are just plain evil.'

'You're right, he would probably offer Voldemort a second chance or Bellatrix. Those two deserve to die. But I do agree with Voldemort on some points, his hatred of muggles is justified. We should not have to hide who we truly are, it's them that should hide. We should rule this world as magic is more powerful than anything the muggles could ever come up with. The muggles have almost destroyed each other so many times that one day they just might and take us with them. They should be watched, not controlled just watched but we could get involved if they go to far. If they knew we were watching they might not go around killing each other, so why should we hide, it's wrong in my opinion.'

'We shouldn't, it's one thing gran could never understand.'

'I look forward to meeting her, she sounds like an interesting woman.'

'Interesting and kind of scary at times.'

'Anyway, have you finished?'

'Yep.'

Harry and Neville stood ignoring the few that had been listening in on their conversation. They left the castle, climbed into one of the carriages where Hermione joined them for the trip to the train.

Harry had been introduced to Augusta Longbottom and instantly took to her, she said what she wanted and Harry could tell she was a formidable witch.

Sirius tapped his shoulder, 'Ready to head home?'

'I'm ready Sirius. Oh do you know Lady Longbottom.'

'Madam,' Sirius took Augusta's hand, then bowed over it, 'It's nice to see you again.'

'Thank you Lord Black, it's nice to see you are finally out of that horrid place, something that should have happened a long time ago.'

'Yes, it seems my godson had the information the ministry needed. But we should let you go so Neville can get home, and Harry needs to settle into his new home.'

Once through the barrier Hermione took Harry's hand and introduce him and Sirius to her parents, who both smiled at the two wizard. Harry knew they were muggles, but these two seemed nice. Maybe all muggles weren't that bad. But Harry still held his belief that the magical world should not have to hide and the muggles should be watched.

Harry smiled at the house or mansion he would be living in. Sirius showed Harry to his room, which was bigger than the whole of the Dursley's house. After resizing his trunk, Harry joined Sirius in the dining room where two house elves went about serving them.

Harry pulled an envelope from his pocket and held it out to Sirius, 'I thought you might like to see these.'

'What are they?' Sirius asked as he took the envelope.

'You'll see,' Harry smirked then went back to his dinner.

'Peter,' Sirius growled.

Harry watched his godfather's face as he flicked through the pictures. His eyebrows rose, then his eyes widened before he stared at Harry.

'I wanted revenge for what he brought about.'

'You definitely got that, but no one can see these pictures Harry or you could end up in Azkaban.'

'I'm going to hide them especially since I told Dumbledore what I did. I wanted to shock the bastard, I did.'

Sirius laughed, 'I bet you did, well, I know the perfect hiding place, a little room here that will only open to my blood, but I can grant you access. I was going to tell you that I hoped he would die a painful death, if he was ever found.'

'He deserved it, but I sometimes believe you have to go to the extreme in some cases. What I have been reading about death eaters told me that the ministry were too soft that is why so many escaped or got away with everything they did during the war.'

'They did, Dumbledore's order wasn't much better. He would make sure all of us gave them the option of surrendering or being stunned. Some good people died because the death eaters kill or torture. If the war starts again I don't want the same thing to happen. Sometimes we have to fight fire with fire, or dark magic with dark magic. I am not dark Harry and I do not like dark magic, but I will use it if necessary.'

'Good, because I think sometimes you have to. I might have told Dumbledore that I will not fight Voldemort, if he returns. I will, I just won't fight for him or the ministry.'

'I will not be re-joining the order of the phoenix, not after he left you with that bitch and he left me in that place to rot. I spoke with Remus, he will not be joining either. I have been trying to get information about why Albus was so insistent about your parents hiding under the fidelius charm. James told me that Albus explained to him about something serious and dangerous, but he had to make an unbreakable vow, so he could not tell me what was going on. It was only a month after the fidelius charm was done that your parents died.'

Harry decided he could trust Sirius, at first he wasn't sure since he was best friends with his father. But after seeing his reaction to the pictures and what Sirius had been saying, Harry knew he could trust his godfather.

'A month after I started at Hogwarts I received a note that the headmaster wished to see me. Well, I think I shocked him, McGonagall and Snape as well. But while I was there, in his office, I felt something, like a tingling that covered my entire body.'

'There was something in that office that was spelled to your blood, meaning it belonged to you.'

'Yeah, I found a book that mentioned what I felt. So on Halloween, I did not want to celebrate, so after telling Dumbledore I would tell the Daily Prophet he stopped me remembering my parents on the anniversary of their death, I snuck into his office.'

'You told Dumbledore…' Sirius barked his dog like laughter again, 'You really have a cunning side Harry, I like it. Go on though.'

'Well, I was able to find four things that belonged to me. One was an invisibility cloak, I liked that, it's come in handy for spying. There was a strange looking bowl that I found to be a pensieve, an envelope and a key. Well, the envelope was a letter and statement about the Potter vaults which told me the Potters were rich, which meant I was. The vault I went to had some but not a lot yet no one told me about the money. The key and an officially looking letter explained about the trust vault and the Potter family vault. For some reason he was going to keep those from me.'

'I would have told you about your family's money then organised for you to see one of the goblins. But the cloak, I do remember Albus asked your father to borrow it for another member of the order. He must not have returned it before they died. The pensieve used to sit in the cottage in Godric's hollow. If you're wondering about the cottage, that was your mother's idea, she did not want to live in a big mansion, not unless she ended up with a dozen children. She shocked James when she said that.'

'I bet she did, it would have been nice to have brothers and sisters,' Harry sighed wistfully. He imagined what his life could have been like if Voldemort didn't murder his parents. But at least now he had Sirius, so he had sort of a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry pulled a small phial out of his pocket, 'I took this from Dumbledore's office at the same time, it has my name on it. I didn't get the same feeling as the stuff that did belong to me but since it had my name on it I decided to take it.'

'Did you watch this?'

'Yes, it's one of the teachers name Trelawney making a prophecy, about a boy born at the end of July to parents who defied the dark lord. This boy will be marked as his equal and one would have to kill the other. I would say that's what Dumbledore told my parents.'

Sirius took the vial in his hand, 'I'll watch it later, but prophecies are only given life if people put credit in them. Fair enough, you were marked and you were born at the end of July, but it does not mean someone else can't kill Voldemort. The trouble is since Voldemort must have heard the prophecy he will keep trying to kill you since he believes you are the only person that could kill him. He will want to be rid of you, like he did when he killed your parents.'

'Yeah, I don't take much stock in prophecy's, but he will believe I'm the one that can kill him. If I can learn enough I will if I have to.'

'You'll learn, between Hogwarts and your godfather, you will have the skill needed. But it's late, I think an early night is in order.'

'I am a bit tired, but it's nice being here with you Sirius, I feel relaxed for the first time in my life,' Harry gave his godfather a smile before heading up to his room. He knew he would have a peaceful sleep, the first he would ever have.

When Harry woke the first morning in his new home he saw a house elf had laid out some clothes, good clothes, not his old things that had once belonged to Dudley. Harry thanked the elf before he headed for the bathroom.

Harry walked down through the huge house and headed towards the dining room, 'Morning Sirius.'

'Morning Harry, those clothes fit I see.'

'Yes, I was going to speak with you about them, about shopping for some decent clothes.'

'We're going after breakfast, but I had one of the house elves get those yesterday so you'd have something decent to wear.'

'Thanks,' Harry sat then dished himself up some breakfast.

'Is that all you're going to eat?'

'It's taken me a while to get used to eating Sirius, they never gave me much, sometimes nothing.'

'Then I will make you a potion that will help, but did you speak with the matron at Hogwarts about this?'

'The first Saturday I went up to see her because I ate more than I'm used to. All she said was that I must eat a little more than what I'm used to but to take it slow. She said to add a bit extra food after a week and continue like that until I eat like an average eleven year old.'

'She should have given you a few potions, not just to help with your eating, but to help with your growth. I noticed straight away you are smaller than you should be.'

'Being starved did that along with being starved of the sun. They kept me locked in a cupboard until I received my Hogwarts letters. I read up about development, I wanted to find out if there was anything that would help.'

'A potion and yes, sunshine, exercise, a normal life for a child your age. Hopefully now though you will grow at the normal rate, which means you could still catch up to the other kids your age.'

'I'm good at potions, Snape tries to make sure I stuff them up, he underestimates me.'

'How does he try to make you stuff up your potions?'

'Sneers, goes on about being a celebrity, then he will say something about my arrogant father or you, it got worse after you were released. He believed I would be so upset that I wouldn't concentrate enough, all it did was make me more determined. There are two others in the potion class that are pretty good, but my potions turn out perfect every time. He doesn't like that especially since I'm in Gryffindor.'

'You get your talent from your mother, she was one of the best in her year, especially at potions. Lily and Snape were the two students who got full marks in potions. But I'm glad old Snivellius can see you won't let him damage your school work. I know why he is doing it, you look like James and well, yes, James did give him a hard time, but Snivellius did try to hex your father.'

'I overheard something though Sirius, it seems Dumbledore told Snape to treat me like that. He is going to have Snape spy on the death eaters so he has to make them believe he hates the-boy-who-lived.'

'I could believe that of Dumbledore, but I wouldn't put it passed the manipulative old bastard to tell Snape to make your life harder. Imagine, Snape is the bastard and Dumbledore as the kind old wizard, you would end up caring for the old man. They are trying to play you.'

'They're not having much luck because I saw through them the moment I arrived at Hogwarts. Then with Dumbledore trying to get me to be friends with that red head, no thanks.'

'Speaking of red head,' Sirius held up a letter, 'Molly Weasley invited us to spend Christmas day with her family, but also asked if you wished to stay for a week, stay with your friend, Ron.'

Harry scoffed, 'He won't listen. I told Neville that I don't like him, I made sure Ron heard the conversation. But I also told him that I would be spending my Christmas with you and another family friend. He's trying to get others to help now, idiot.'

'I will write back and say in plain English that you are not a friend of Ron's, nor are you interested in becoming his friend. I will also explain that anyone that Albus Dumbledore tries to get close to you will end up disappointed. I will make sure they understand that no one can use or manipulate my godson.'

'That's what he wanted Sirius, he thought after being treated like shit by those muggles that I would be grateful to him for getting me away from them. I told him outright, all that did was make me hate muggles and him, for leaving me to be treated like that. How he expected me to like him when it was his idea to put me with people he knew would hate me I have no idea.'

'He is supposed to be a powerful wizard, but he's not very smart.'

'No, he's not. I also found out that Voldemort was raised in a muggle orphanage, that's why he hates muggles so much. He went to Hogwarts then had to return to the muggles every holiday's. Before you got released I found out that you can't use magic away from Hogwarts, I figured, okay, it's there rule even if it's ridiculous when the staff give assignments that need to be done over the holidays. If I had to return to those muggles I would not have been able to do my work.'

'There is something that the ministry nor staff of Hogwarts tell the students. The trace is mainly to track an underage wizard if they go missing then use magic or if they use it in front of muggles. Right now you could do magic here yet the ministry would not know if you were the one using magic or if it was me or one of the house elves. But another thing that some do not advertise, homes like this one have strong enchantments around it which makes it impossible to pick up any magic. This place is unplottable along with muggle repelling charms so even if they wished to find out if you are using magic away from Hogwarts, they would not be able to find us.'

'I think I like that type of magic Sirius, maybe you can help with a few spells I've been reading about.'

'I can do that, I was an auror before I was sent to Azkaban so I know a lot that only get taught to people in the law enforcement areas.'

'Just for curiosity, what did my father do?'

'He was an auror as well, we go after the worst dark witches and wizards and your father was very good at his job. One thing you should know Harry, some aurors would cross the line when apprehending a criminal, your father never did, he went by the book, followed the rules set out for aurors. I was the same but I admit that I came close a few times, it was thanks to your father that kept me in line.'

'It seems like he did grow up, maybe my beliefs about him will change.'

'I believe they will, once you hear how your father truly was. One thing you might like, we would need to go to the Potter family vault though. Because of Voldemort a lot of well off families decided to have their portraits done so if they died there children or family members could still speak with them. It's a costly and the process takes a while, it's usually reserved for people like the headmaster of Hogwarts, the minister and people like the chief healer at St Mungo's.'

'Do you mean I can see and speak with my parents?'

'Yes, you could, we just need to collect the portrait from the vault. Only you as Potter by blood can remove anything from the vault.'

'Can we do that after we finish shopping?'

Sirius heard how nervous Harry was, he understood why, 'Of course we can. Let me write this letter to that woman then we'll head off.'

'I'll just look around while you do that.'

'Then find me in my office,' Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, 'We can be family Harry, like what your parents wanted if anything happened to them.'

'I want that Sirius and I am starting to feel that we are,' Harry had never been shown affection but right then he hugged his godfather and to Harry, it felt great, 'Thank you.'

'You never have to thank me Harry, I'm here for you, I just wish it didn't take so long.'

'It wasn't your fault, I blame the ministry, Pettigrew, Voldemort and Dumbledore,' Harry moved back from his godfather then hurried from the room before Sirius saw the tears in his eyes. He did not want to cry, but if he did he did not want to cry in front of his godfather.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

At the Weasley home a strange owl flew inside and dropped a letter on Molly's head before it flew off.

"Mrs Weasley, my godson explained to me that he does not like you son so naturally we will not be accepting your offer. Even if they were friends, which thankfully, they aren't, we have already made plans for Christmas. Please explain to your son that he should leave Harry alone as I have given him permission to hex anyone that annoys him. As Harry found out that your son was one of Albus Dumbledore's spy's, he is someone Harry, nor do I want to be involved with. As a former auror I will be teaching Harry quite a few spells that your son would not like to feel. So take my warning, tell your son to leave my godson alone, Lord Sirius Orion Black."

'Albus will not be happy,' Molly said.

'He's an idiot to believe the boy would like him after leaving him with muggles that abused him. If I found out that someone did that to me I would torture the bastard,' Charlie said as he stood up, 'It seems Ron should take his warming, I've heard about Sirius Black, he was one of the best aurors around, then James Potter was a very powerful auror as well, I wouldn't like to get on Harry's wrong side.'

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other but Arthur nodded then decided to write to Albus Dumbledore so the old man would know his son was not going to be put in danger just to get Harry Potter to accept him.

Harry enjoyed his time with his godfather, they went to many shops and Harry ended up with more clothes than he thought he'd wear in his whole life. But he also got all different types of shoes, then products like shower gel, shampoos, things he liked. He never got to use shampoo at the Dursley's, he always had to use soap to wash his hair and it was a harsh soap that was given to him, not like what the rest of the family used. Harry hoped using proper products might help his hair lie flat and not stick up all over the place.

After they finished shopping for clothes they shopped for potion ingredients, since the manor had not been lived in for more than ten years all the ingredients needed replacing. Once they were done, Sirius called one of the house elves who sent everything back to the manor then Harry and Sirius they headed up to Gringotts.

Sirius could tell his godson was nervous and he knew why, Harry would get to see and speak with his parents for the first time. Sirius hoped he would realise that James did grow out of his bullying stage and became a very serious and respected man. Being at Hogwarts right now should show Harry that a lot of kids are little pricks, but they grow up eventually.

Sirius spoke with the goblins before they were shown into a room at the back. The goblin in charge of the Potter account explained everything to Harry then gave him copies of what he owned. Sirius could tell his godson was surprised and a little overwhelmed at what he heard which also told Sirius that Harry had been denied knowing anything about his family.

They got down to the Potter family vault, the goblin opened the door to the high security vault. Sirius kept his hand on Harry's shoulder as they stepped inside then directed Harry to the back where a few covered portraits were sitting, one with the name James and Lily. Sirius didn't uncover it, just helped Harry lift it so he could get it past the wards on the vault door, then Sirius took hold of it.

When they got back to the manor Sirius decided the library would be a good place to hang the portrait of Lily and James since his godson liked to learn, he would spend a lot of time in that room. He removed an old portrait of a great uncle then carefully levitated the portrait onto the wall but made sure it wasn't too high up so Harry could stand face to face with his parents.

'Are you ready for me to take the cover off?'

Harry kept staring at the cover, but he nodded, 'Yes,' he said nervously.

Sirius gave his godson a hug then spelled the cover off, 'James, Lily, meet your son, Harry.'

'Why has it take so long for you to get our portrait Padfoot?' Lily snapped then smiled down at her son, 'Oh my boy, look at you, you've grown into a very good looking boy.'

'You have son, you got your mother's eyes. Sorry to say you look like me though.'

Harry gave a nervous smile, 'Yeah, I've been told.'

'Harry only just found out about our world Lily, so no more snapping at me. Blasted Dumbledore sent him to your sister where they abused him and told him nothing about either of you, or, me or that he was a wizard.'

'Where were you Padfoot, you were named by both of us to take Harry?' James asked but kept staring down at his son.

'I was sent to Azkaban, I was only just released. Everyone still believed I was the secret keeper then Peter made it sound like I betrayed you. Harry found the letter you left in his trust vault, he sent that to the head of the DMLE, which is Amelia Bones by the way, she investigated. I met Harry a few weeks back then got the manor ready for us.'

'Oh my boy, what did my nasty sister do to you?'

Harry shrugged, 'Nothing good, but you're pretty.'

'Thank you, now tell me about your classes.'

'I'm good at all of them, top of the class or shared top spot.'

'Harry's like you Lily, spends most of his time in the library at Hogwarts, that's why I put your portrait in here, this will be the room Harry spends a lot of time in.'

'So you must like charms and potions then, they were my favourite classes.'

'Yeah, but I like all my classes.'

'Harry, look at me son,' James waited until Harry turned his eyes to him, 'Why do I get the feeling you don't like me?'

'All Harry found out about you was you were a bully and since he was bullied he decided you weren't the type of person he wanted to know. I explained how a lot of kids were little shits, but we grow out of it.'

'We were Harry, I never understood that picking on people who were different than me was wrong. I grew up having anything I wanted, my parents spoiled me as I was an only child. They wanted more children but my mother couldn't. Between Sirius and Remus they helped me straighten out, then Lily also had a go at me a lot for the way I treated people.'

'Like Snape.'

'Yes, but he would hex me if the opportunity arose, plus he was becoming a death eater so the hexes he used were dark and I hate the dark arts.'

'Do you know Severus Harry?' Lily smiled.

'He's the potions master at Hogwarts, but treats me like shit because I look like my father. But I found out that Dumbledore told him to treat me like that, to hate the-boy-who-lived.'

'Please explain why Albus would do that and what is the-boy-who-lived?' James asked.

'Albus planned to have Snape spy on the death eaters by making him act like one. But Harry is the-boy-who-lived, he survived the killing curse that night. So Snape has to hate the boy that took his lord away. I never knew about the prophecy as you could not tell me what Albus told you, but Harry found the memory of the prophecy. There is so much to go into which we will, for now talk to your son, get to know him, Harry needs that,' Sirius gave James and Lily a look that clearly told them that Harry was a troubled boy.

Sirius loved the way Harry's mind worked, but he was also worried about his godson. Yes he believed you would have to fight dark witches and wizards using any means necessary without crossing the line. Right now Harry does not see that line, he would cross it without a second thought. Sirius decided to go along with his godson for now and hoped if Harry was shown love and affection he might bring out some compassion and let go of the hate.

Sirius sat on one of the sofa's with a book and let Harry speak with his parents. He knew he would speak with them later that night, fill James and Lily in on everything he knew about Harry and what has been happening since they died. Sirius hoped having the portrait here that James and Lily could help Harry, not just with his hate, but to just be a boy because right now Harry seemed too old for his years.

Every now and then Sirius would have to say something to James and Lily when they asked Harry something. One thing he explained that as he was abused by the Dursley's, that is why Harry is on the small side, but he planned to make some potions to help Harry with his growth and nutrients that was denied him over the last ten years. Lily started to ramble off the names of different potions that would help her son, Harry actually chuckled. He got to see right then how passionate his mother was about potions. Then James explained that exercise, like flying would also help in his development, it would strengthen his muscles. So Sirius decided he would need to set up a daily exercise schedule, something he could do with Harry but that he could keep doing while at Hogwarts. The eleven year olds life was changing and would continue to change, but Sirius was going to make sure Harry's life was better, in every way possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Sirius walked Harry to his room, 'Goodnight Harry, but just remember you are here now, away from them and I can show you what it's like to have a family.'

'I already feel that Sirius, it's a good feeling,' Harry smiled at his godfather hugged him then waited until he left before heading to his bathroom.

Sirius went straight into the library, 'What did they do to my son?' Lily snarled.

'He hasn't gone into everything, just that he was starved, locked up and he was hit, how often I have no idea. I'm hoping now he is getting to know me and knows he never has to return to them that he would feel comfortable enough to explain.'

'He seems a little on the hard side Sirius, I'm worried.'

'So am I James, but I believe he will soften now he's here. I should have argued with Hagrid that night instead of going after Peter.'

'Hagrid, what's he got to do with anything?' James asked.

'I turned up at the cottage when Peter never answered the door, I was worried. I saw the house, destroyed, and Hagrid was holding Harry. I said I would take him as I was his godfather, Hagrid said no, that Albus had given him instructions, he had to take Harry to him. I had no idea it was to Petunia, I thought maybe he would have taken him to see a healer, his scar was still bleeding at the time. So I gave Hagrid my bike and told him to get Harry to safety while I went to find Peter. He shocked the life out of me, he wasn't that snivelling coward we were used to seeing. He got the drop on me then killed a bunch of muggles before changing into Wormtail. I was left there surrounded in dead bodies when the aurors arrived. Some of our old friends glared at me, they really believed I betrayed you.'

'I explained to Albus that I was changing secret keepers, I told him what you said, about playing the decoy. We knew everyone will believe you were the secret keeper, Albus thought it was a good idea.'

'So Albus knew all this time. He wanted me out of Harry's life, bastard. Well I can tell you now that Harry hates Albus because of what he went through with those muggles. He said since Albus left him there and never checked on him, not even once, then the old man shouldn't be surprised that he would want nothing to do with him.'

'Keep him away from our son Sirius, I never did trust that man,' Lily said.

'He's already been warned, but Harry's told him how he feels, he doesn't hold back even with someone as powerful as his teachers.'

'Good, but did they catch Peter?' James asked.

'No, Harry did,' Sirius wasn't sure how James and Lily would feel about what their son had done.

'Sirius, explain please,' Lily said.

'Don't think too badly of him, his had a hard life,' Sirius sighed, 'He caught Peter in his rat form, he belonged to this kid that Albus keeps trying to make Harry become friends with. He took some pictures of Peter as he was being forced to change back. Harry got him to confess everything then changed him back to Wormtail and…and, oh shit, he fed him to the care takers cat.'

'My son killed Peter,' Lily gasped.

'Well, not really, he just let the cat eat him, but yes, he allowed Peter to die. Just today I've already noticed Harry has softened a bit. He seemed to hesitate as if he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but then he gave me a hug. It was awkward and he seemed nervous, it told me he has never had any type of affection. So you see, don't be too hard on him for what he did. Now he's here with me and you are able to talk to him he will soften.'

'Alright, we won't say anything about what he did. But you said he found out I bullied other kids so he wasn't sure he wanted to know me.'

'Since he was bullied he sort of put you in the same category, but it's more. Harry found out that you only got interested in Lily so you could keep the magic powerful in your line. Harry asked where the love was, he has never been loved so he saw you as using his mother just to have powerful kids.'

'I explained all that to Lily, I did fall in love with her. I realised I couldn't have a family if I didn't love my wife. So Lily and I sat down and talked, we decided to continue dating and give each other a year to see if our feelings would grow, they did until I became so besotted with Lily I didn't want to be away from her. I love my wife with everything that was me, I still do even if I'm dead.'

'Then explain that to Harry, he will need to hear it. I need to go make his potions, but I will make those others Lily. Hopefully he will reach his potential now he will eat properly and be a normal boy.'

'Just don't do what you used to do Sirius, no trying to make them taste better, they will not work as they should if you do that.'

'I learned my lesson Lily, stop badgering me. I might not be as good as you but I can certainly make these potions.'

'Do that and we'll talk another time,' James and Lily waited until Sirius left before they started talking. They had a lot of plans when they heard about the prophecy, one was a last resort, now though it might be something they would need to work on.

Sirius worked for the next few hours on Harry's potions then headed for the shower. Before he went to bed he decided to check on his godson. He smiled when he saw a large snowy owl perched on the bed head. Harry said he had an owl, and that Hagrid had bought it for him for his birthday, it seemed to Sirius that the owl was very protective of Harry.

'He'll be okay girl, we'll make sure he is, but keep an eye on him. If he needs me I'll be in the room up the hall,' Sirius looked down at his sleeping godson once more before heading to his bedroom.

Harry woke the next morning to see Hedwig, 'Hey girl, I wasn't sure when you would turn up,' Harry sat up and gave his owl a pat before heading into the bathroom.

When Harry walked into the dining room he saw five potions sitting on the table. Harry knew they were for him but he would wait until Sirius came down so he would know what they were for and how much to take.

The house elf arrived with Harry's breakfast, some juice and a pot of tea, he smiled at the elf before eating.

'Morning Harry.'

'Morning Sirius, I see you made more than the couple of potions you mentioned.'

'Your mum suggested the other three and she was right, they will help,' Sirius sat down just as the house elf appeared with his breakfast, 'I thought about what James said, physical exercise will help so I thought we could do it together, I'm really unfit and you never got the chance to run around like a normal boy. I figured we could work on a schedule.'

'Are you talking about flying?'

'That's one, but not everything. It would help your legs as you do use your legs to hold on but you need to build up strength in your arms and upper body. It will help you get fit but it will help with your growth as well. The more you exercise the more you eat which will help with the neglect that lot put you through.'

'Okay, I would like to get fit. Apart from quidditch Hogwarts doesn't offer other sports for the students to get involved in. You can play gobstones but that's not really a sport.'

'No, it's one of Hogwarts's shortcomings. There is an indoor pool here that is a great way to get fit, plus it's fun.'

'I can't swim, they used to let Dudley have lessons but wasn't going to waste their money on me.'

'Then I will teach you, I would often swim in the black lake during summer. But with the pool inside I could swim all year round, until I left home at sixteen.'

'Where did you go?'

'Your dad's place, your grandparents were great people and treated me like another son. As soon as I joined the aurors I got my own place. The ministry could not return that as it had been sold, but they put everything in storage for me then compensated me for the money they got for the apartment. They only kept it for when I died then whoever I named in my will would get the stuff.'

'Why did they do that Sirius, not give you a trial when it's law that everyone gets a fair trial?'

'Amelia is furious about that, she found out there were another nine prisoners that were never given trials. She was going to work on those after my release. It was a bloke called Bartemius Crouch who used to be head of the DMLE, and the minister at the time, Bagnold, they did it to a lot of people. Any little discrepancy they would send them straight to Azkaban. I know why Crouch did it, his son was found to be a death eater, he died in Azkaban.'

'So he figures if his own son could be a death eater than anyone could and stuff the rules, idiot.'

'He was and now works for the department of magical cooperation.'

Harry nodded, 'Um, okay, if you want to teach me how to swim you can, I always wanted to learn. I would read while other kids swam in the black lake and I hate saying this but I was jealous I couldn't go in.'

'Then we'll start in a couple of hours. Now let's start with these potions, you take the measured amount after breakfast every morning, this lot should last for a month, I'll have more made by the time you need them. Lily believes you should continue to take them for six months.'

Harry nodded, but he thought about what his godfather said, his mother believes, his mother. Harry knew he would talk to his parents again, he needed to hear from his father, find out what type of man he is and if he was someone Harry could respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The next couple of days Sirius started Harry on his exercise regime, including teaching him how to swim. At first Harry seemed fearful of the water and it had nothing to do with the fact he couldn't swim. Sirius wasn't sure why but he knew something happened to Harry that had to do with water.

Once Sirius showed him how shallow the water was at one end of the pool and that Harry finally trusted him, he then realised swimming was simple. Harry listened and copied everything Sirius showed him so within the first hour he was already able to get himself to the side of the pool if he got into trouble.

Since it was snowing they couldn't do anything outside like flying, but there was a room inside the manor that would transform into any room they needed, similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. So Sirius set it up with all types of exercise equipment including a small running track. Sirius knew he had to start of easy, not just for himself who spent ten years lying in a six by six cell in Azkaban, but Harry who never had any exercise in his life would need to start of easy. He was fit but that was due to all the work the muggles made him do, but he needed a wide range of activities which would help his entire body, especially now he was eating properly.

They would both end up exhausted but neither of them wanted to stop, but it did increase their appetite so they had to make sure the house elves made extra for both of them.

Harry continued to talk to his parents, they would explain what was going on during the first war and how they went about making sure Harry was protected. James went into great detail about how he realised that to have the family he wanted he would need to love the mother of his children, which he did, he loved Lily very much.

Harry finally started to see a man who he could respect, but he would still take his time, talk to him and hear everything he needed before he could decide if he could like his father. Harry hoped he could, because he wanted to be able to love his parents.

When Harry wasn't talking to his parents, getting to know his godfather or doing his exercises, Harry would be in the library reading, just like he would do at Hogwarts.

'Harry.'

Harry turned to see his godfather with another man in shabby robes, 'Hello.'

'Oh Harry, look at you,' Remus came forward but cautiously then knelt down, 'I am so sorry that he kept me away from you, he kept saying it was safer for you. I could get seen or followed then the death eaters would know where you were. I am so sorry cub.'

Harry glanced up at Sirius who looked kindly at him, 'So Dumbledore made you stay away?'

'Yes, he did, I was known to be one of your father's best friends, they were watching me in the hope I would lead them to you, so I went with his advice.'

'He's up to something, he kept Sirius away then you and he's trying to get this kid to be my friend so he can spy on me. I hate that man as much as I hate Voldemort,' Harry said fiercely before his face softened, 'It wasn't your fault Mr Lupin, you have nothing to apologise for.'

'Remus or Moony, you used to call me Moon, but I will make it up to you, I promise.'

Harry nodded, 'So Moony because of your fury little problem?'

Sirius let lose his bark like laughter, 'He does have a bit of prongs in him,' Sirius sat down beside his godson, 'James always said Remus had a fury problem.'

'He liked to tease me about it, he would often say it in front of other students. They all believed I had a problem with a pet rabbit or something stupid like that. But yes, my fury problem of being a werewolf.'

'Well, you seem normal to me Remus, so you can't be as bad as what I've read about werewolves. As long as you don't want to bite me then we can get to know each other.'

'Now you sound like Lily, she said something similar to me when she found out. She said "we can be friends Remus, as long as you keep your teeth away."

Harry laughed with the two men, 'It seems I do have bits of my parents in me.'

'You do but you are your own person, I've seen that from the moment I met you. Anyway, I suggested to Remus that he stay here for a while, apart from the nights of the full moon that is. You wouldn't mind would you Harry as he does want to get to know you?'

'I don't mind.'

'Thank you, but you really shouldn't forgive me so easily.'

'It wasn't your doing, he did make it sound like you could be a danger to me. He didn't really care about that as I was already in constant danger. Anyway, I'll go wash up for dinner.'

Sirius and Remus waited until he left, 'Danger, but he hasn't said exactly what happened in that house.'

'No, I'm hoping once he's comfortable with me he will open up. He is more relaxed now, especially when I help him swim. At first he flinched when I held him up in the water. The thing is he was not showing it, but he was really fearful of the water, I think the muggles might have held him under or something similar.'

'I believe we should pay those people a visit, give them a scare.'

'Like explaining how werewolves are real and one just happens to be Harry's honorary uncle,' Sirius smirked.

'Exactly, I might not do it very often but I can bring Moony out when it's not the full moon, he's not dangerous unless I want him to be.'

'Then we might just do that once Harry is back at Hogwarts. But I don't like the fact that Harry will be in such close proximity to Albus. I would not put anything passed that man.'

'Maybe we can work on that, two things, first is an emergency port key that will bring Harry back here if he feels like his in danger. The second is the Potter ring, those enchantments would still be active. Harry could wear that which would give him some protection.'

'Then we'll go into Diagon alley in a day or so, Harry did mention doing some shopping for Christmas gifts.'

'Before you two head out for your lunch we want Harry to spend a few hours alone with us on Christmas Eve.'

'No problem Prongs, you two deserve some time with your son.'

'We screwed up, both of us did, none of us should have trusted that man,' Remus sighed.

'He did manipulate you Remus, played on your fears of leading dangerous and dark people to Harry. Like Harry said, it wasn't your fault, you can make it up to him now though.'

'I plan to, I am going to make sure he knows more than a fourth year should by the time he has finished his first year. With Albus up to something then Harry needs to learn.'

'You were the smart one Moony, but let's go join Harry for dinner.'

By the time Sirius and Remus entered the dining room Harry was already sitting at the table.

'Tomorrow we'll head out to do some shopping for gifts then head back into Gringotts. Remus reminded me of something you should have.'

'I'm not sure what you mean.'

'The Potter ring is enchanted to protect the wearer against most spells, and mind magic, it will also protect against poisons. The ring will glow if it detects a potion, say in your food or drink. Now the ring will not stop a spell like the killing curse but it will stop you being put under the imperius curse. It also protects against mind magic like occlumency and legilimency. The Potter ring has been passed down for hundreds of years, always to the first born male. Some added extra enchantments to it so it has a lot of protection,' Remus explained.

'I would like that, Ron is pissing me off he just might decide to hex me when my back is turned or while I'm asleep. He knows he wouldn't get a shot off if we were facing each other.'

'The ring will protect you, but Remus also said it might be wise to keep a port key on you. If you believe you're in danger of any kind then it can bring you here. I thought maybe some type of locket you could keep around your neck.'

'I don't trust Dumbledore and if he has Snape re-joining the death eaters then he could turn again, I wouldn't put anything past either of those blokes.'

'Then I will create a port key, we just need to find something to use.'

'Your father gave your mother a goblin made locket with emeralds on it. It's not big, it's delicate, it suited Lily. You could use that unless you would rather have something else?'

'I'd like to wear something that belongs to my parents.'

'Then we'll find the locket as well. Another thing you should do pup is own a second wand then have two wand holsters. They will take a while to get used to wearing them but it's safer. You wear one on your forearm and one on your leg, if you lose one wand you have a backup.'

'I can see why you were an auror, you weren't taking the chance of being killed. I want to do all I can to stay safe as there are a lot of people I don't trust.'

Sirius and Remus both nodded to Harry, they knew it would take a long time for Harry to trust them. He might be a bit more relaxed around them, and he talks to them but the two men could tell Harry was still wary. They couldn't blame him, as far as Harry is concerned, he had been betrayed, first Peter which lead to the death of Lily and James, then Dumbledore who left him to be abused by those muggles. Showing him how to protect himself will show him that Sirius and Remus are two men he can trust, completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After hours of shopping for Christmas gifts then another visit to the Potter vault, Sirius, Remus and Harry headed home. Harry took the gifts his bought into his room to wrap. He bought Sirius, Remus, Neville and Hermione something.

Hermione's gift was easy, he bought her a first edition of the history of the magical world. Again Neville was easy, Harry bought him his own greenhouse along with some plants that he had mentioned would always be good to own. Harry was going to organise one of the house elves to take it and erect it at Longbottom manor, Harry just needed to let Augusta Longbottom know what he wanted to do for his friend.

Harry knew because of Remus's problem that he could not get work which is why his clothes were torn and frayed, so Harry bought him some new robes, but also some books. Sirius on the other hand was a bit harder to buy for. One thing Harry knew was Sirius did lose a lot of his belongings but buying that type of stuff wasn't very personal. So finally organised for Sirius to go look at muggle motorbikes and pick the one he wanted. It would be paid for but Harry didn't know what Sirius would like, so he thought organising it this way was better.

The following morning right after breakfast Harry went through his exercise routine with Sirius. He could already feel himself becoming stronger and healthier, to Harry it was a good feeling.

After Harry showered he headed for the library, he thought he could talk to his parents before more studying but when he looked up at the portrait only his mother was there.

'Um, I know I'm still learning about this world but what happened to…dad?'

'When these types of portraits are done the occupants can move between others, usually only ones of them. But a few extra charms allows us to go into anyone's portrait and have a chat.'

'Oh, so dad is off somewhere?'

'Because I asked him to leave, I wish to talk to you. We understand why you are a bit cautious with your father, but you are starting to realise he was a good man, different to how he was as a boy. I hated your father when we were thirteen and fourteen, he was an arrogant toe rag and I called him that quite often. He is a good man Harry, one that loved you more than his own life.'

Harry sighed, 'I know, I've been hearing from you, Sirius and Remus. It's just being on the other end of bullying that makes it hard when I hear he bullied kids who were different then him.'

'Yes, I know but you must realise he never picked on anyone younger than himself or someone who could not defend themselves. But now, do you know I was a snobby know-it-all, I often flaunted my brilliance. By the time I turned fifteen I realised how wrong I was, lots of people called me a know-it-all bitch. I was obsessed with learning everything I could since I was a muggleborn. I wanted to prove to those purebloods that I deserved to be at Hogwarts and learn magic. So you see, all kids will have faults, mine was trying to hard and your father because he just didn't see what he was going was wrong.'

'I never read anything about you being smart, sounds a bit like my friend Hermione, she's a muggleborn and I've heard the teachers say she's the smartest witch around. We're the top two in the year, but she has one problem that no one can change her mind about. She has this belief that all adults like teachers are right and believes you should never break the rules. I haven't broken any rules that could harm others, but sometimes the rules feel stifling.'

'I used to believe the same thing but when there are dark witches and wizards around sometimes you have to break the rules. Maybe you could bring Hermione here so I can explain that some adults, like Albus are not infallible to making mistakes and because Albus is very powerful then his mistakes can be a lot worse than others.'

'I might ask Sirius about Neville and Hermione visiting after the school year. I know they will want some time with their family but they might stay here for a week or so.'

'Then speak with your godfather, he will allow your friends to visit. Sirius could never say no to you as a baby, I doubt he still could.'

'When I first found out I would be living with him and how he spoiled me, I thought of using that, using his feelings for me. But since we've gotten to know each other I can't do that, he really cares for me and I've never had anyone care for me before.'

'No, not since we died. That brings me to what I wish to speak with you about, Petunia and her husband. I do not want you to go after them, Sirius and Remus will give them a scare. Allow the adults that love you to take care of them.'

Harry sighed as he sat down, 'I was going to kill them, I made a potion that would cause them pain before their hearts would give out. I wanted to watch them suffer before they died.'

'I'm not surprised to hear that, not since your father and I found out how they treated you. But sweetheart, I want to know it all, as you're mother I need to know what they did, how far they went.'

Harry twisted his hands in his lap but one glance up at his mother's beautiful face and her kind eyes told him he couldn't lie to her, he would need to tell her the truth.

'I lived in a cupboard, I would go days without food or water. I wasn't allowed to use the bathroom, I had a bucket in the garage, and there was a small sink in there, it's how I washed. I had to cook for them, clean for them, do everything inside and outside. I had to wait until after they finished eating before I was allowed to eat. Vernon and Dudley are big and fat so there was never a lot left over. Whenever I wasn't working I was thrown back into the cupboard.'

'They will pay Harry, and what you told me is terrible, it doesn't tell me about any physical abuse, please tell me son.'

Harry kept his head down, 'Vernon hit me with a thick stick, he had a whip made which he used all the time. A few times he got so angry that he broke something, my arm, feet, hands and my leg once. He would fill the sink up and hold my head under the water, one time I woke up spitting a lot of water out, but he wasn't there, I thought he meant to kill me. From the time I was six he would take me into the garage and undress me, tie me down and whipped me, then it got worse.'

Even though Lily was only a portrait she was furious and promised herself that those people will pay.

'Tell me baby, tell your mother.'

Harry angrily wiped tears from his face, 'He did things, he…it was…' Harry again wiped tears from his eyes, 'It was sex, he would make me do things to him. Please don't make me say it, I can't.'

'No, you do not need to say it as I know what you mean. Sirius and Remus will take care of them, I do not want your heart and soul hurt more than it already is. If I was with you right now I would hold you in my arms and never let you go. I would hold you until the hurt went away.'

'I wish you were here, I want my mum,' Harry broke until he got up and ran from the room.

James sidled back into the portrait and his face showed he had heard everything. 'We're doing it Lily, the risk to our souls is nothing, not if it works.'

'It will work. Sirius and Remus plan to go see them after Harry is back at Hogwarts, we are going to make sure those people suffer.'

'Yes, we will.'

Sirius and Remus hurried into the library, 'We saw Harry run up the stairs, he looked like he was crying, what happened?'

'He told me everything Sirius, he was raped. He was made to do things to that man. He was also whipped and beaten,' Lily's voice was vicious.

'Wait until Harry is back at Hogwarts, I don't want him to see them or see what is going to happen to them,' James said.

'I'm going to shove a broom up his arse,' Sirius growled, 'They won't know what hit them.'

'Moony is going to make them suffer, I think it's time to turn someone, why not their son?'

'Remus, you never wanted to turn anyone,' Lily said sadly.

'No, I never did but now I do. I was forced to stay away because to Albus and look what he allowed Harry to go through. From what we've heard their son received all the food Harry didn't get, he would get thirty or forty gifts where Harry got nothing. Harry was given dry bread while that lump of a kid flaunted all types of food in front of Harry including sweets. But to hear that he did that to Harry, that he hurt him in that way, no, I never wanted to turn anyone but these people deserve to suffer.'

Lily and James nodded to Remus, Sirius did as well, then the four adults, two alive, two dead discussed what they would do, not just to the Dursley's, but to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. James had already decided he wanted to take care of his old enemy, Lily will take care of Albus. Not many people knew it but Lily could be vicious when the need arose, it has and it's time to deal with the people that hurt their son. There were a lot of plans to make, but one is not to just physically hurt Albus Dumbledore, it was to hurt his reputation. Albus had everyone look up to him, to believe anything he said. They planned to take that away from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

When Harry stepped into the library on Christmas Eve, it was the first time since he had told his mother everything. Harry was nervous and wouldn't look up at the portrait of his parents. Sirius had told him that his parents wanted to spend some time alone with him and when Harry asked when they asked this, it was before his mother had asked what the Dursley's did. He hoped they weren't going to bring that up again.

'How has your holidays been son?'

Harry looked up, 'Um, good, quiet, but I like quiet.'

'Are you planning on seeing your friends?'

'Sirius asked if I wanted to, but I'll see then once we're back at Hogwarts. I'm sure they want to spend their holidays with their family.'

'Yes, they probably do, and these holidays are for family, that is why we wished to spend some time with you.'

Harry nodded then sat down facing the portrait, 'Sirius explained that you have all your memories up until you died.'

'Yes, that's how these charms work, but as a living portrait if we hear or see anything then we also have those memories. Sirius and Remus have been filling us in on what has been going on in the last ten years,' James said.

'Naturally he still doesn't know everything since he was in Azkaban. Tell us about Neville, what's he like?' Lily asked.

'Shy, very unsure of himself, he has a lot of trouble doing spells, but I think I know why. Neville told me that his grandmother insisted that he use his father's wand. When I got my wand Mr Ollivander said the wand choses the wizard. Then Sirius explained that yes you can use other people's wand but they don't work as well as a wand that has chosen you.'

'That's true, I had three wands, one didn't choose me, it belonged to my mother. I had my two for work, both chose me, but my mother's was a backup wand in case my other two were lost or broken. I only used it twice and the spells were nowhere near as powerful as they should have been,' James said.

'Do you think I should write to Lady Longbottom, explain what you said? Neville should have his own wand.'

'Yes, I believe you should, the Longbottom's can afford it, it's not like they are a poor family where parents allow their children to use their belongings.'

'Like that kid Dumbledore wanted me to be friends with. I overheard him telling Dean that he used his brother's cauldron and wand, even his trunk and robes belonged to one of his brothers.'

'Yes, it does happen which is a shame. A long time ago the headmaster of Hogwarts would make sure there was funds to pay for equipment for new first years, if they came from a poor family,' Lily said.

'From what Sirius explained the ministry has too much control over Hogwarts now, they probably cut their funds.'

Harry began to relax the more he spoke to his parent's. Sirius and Remus were in the living room having a drink while Harry spoke with James and Lily, but they mainly spoke about Harry.

'Do you think Harry will ever get over what has been done to him?'

'I don't know Moony, we can help but from what Lily said, he wants his mother, he needs his parents. You and I can give Harry love and care but we're not his parents. Even though I hated my parent's, I knew they were there, it makes a difference. But then I had the Potters who treated me like a son, Harry's never had that, not until now.'

'All we can do is show Harry we love him, but being two men he will always keep a bit of distance. At least we know now why he is wary, not just of us but all adults.'

'Sirius, come quick.'

Sirius and Remus heard Harry's scared scream, they ran as fast as they could until they came to the library where Sirius pulled Harry into his arms.

'What is it pup?'

'The portrait, it glowed then they disappeared.'

'Oh shit,' Sirius stared up at the portrait, 'Harry, did they ask you to say some type of spell, then use your blood?'

'Yes, they said it will help me, I had to cut my palm then use my blood to drawer a rune symbol on both their chests while I recited words in Latin, about returning the souls that are hidden.'

'What's this about Sirius?'

'A few months before they died I saw a book Lily had been reading, it was very old and I'd never heard of it before, something to do with hiding your soul when you die. Well, there was a spell that would bring those souls back. I knew Lily and James were trying to find as much protection for Harry as they could, but they also kept trying to work on spells that would keep father, mother and son joined. I believe they found a spell that joined them, but now their souls are coming back.'

'You mean they stopped their souls moving on?'

'Yes, maybe they want to use their souls, be ghosts to haunt the Dursley's or Dumbledore.'

'That's not exactly it.'

Sirius, Remus and Harry whirled around to see James and Lily standing behind them and they weren't ghosts. Lily ran to Harry and pulled him into her arms, holding him tight.

'Prongs,' Sirius croaked as he was pulled into the arms of his best friend.

'We joined our blood and did a soul bond, but we made sure our souls did not go on. With Voldemort after Harry we wanted to make sure we could protect him, that's why the killing curse rebounded. We made sure our bodies were preserved and would come to their souls when the spell was cast.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Remus asked.

'There was a danger to us, our souls could be lost to the dark forever. We were never going to do this unless we believed we had no choice. I just wish we knew what had been going on years ago.'

'Mum, mummy.'

'I'm here Harry, I'll always be here from now on,' Lily pulled Harry to the sofa but she kept her arms around him, James sat on Harry's other side.

'Dad.'

'Yeah mate, we're here,' James hugged his son and was pleased when his son hugged him back, 'No one will ever hurt you again, we'll make sure of that.'

'I think I'm in shock,' Sirius summoned some glasses and Firewhiskey but he also summoned a glass of juice for Harry.

'If it's alright with you Sirius, we'll live here that way Harry has his family around him. Maybe in a couple of years we can get our own place.'

'So I get my parents back?'

'Yes, we're not leaving you, it's going to take a lot of work to make sure we are recognised as your parents. We can't tell anyone about this spell we used or any dark witch or wizard might use it.'

'Then don't worry about the legal papers, you are Harry's parents, you stay here and you will be his parents. If anything needs signing then I can do that for him that way no one can fight custody, he remains in my custody, legally until he's seventeen. Right now they might believe you aren't real, that your death eaters or you used some spell to make everyone believe you are Lily and James.'

'We're going to be seen, so we'll need to say something,' Lily said.

'Let's make everyone believe that Remus and I faked your deaths, or you didn't die but ended up in a coma then we hid your comatose bodies.'

'I could say that I constantly got updates about your condition but we were told that you would never come out of it, then one day you did. A young boy's Christmas wish came true,' Remus smiled down at Harry who was leaning against his mother.

'Sounds plausible, we will need to work on a place that you kept us. What about the bodies Albus and the order got out of the house?' James asked.

'Illusions or polyjuice potion, we can come up with something.'

'A potion and the golem spell to make them behave like mum and dad, everyone believed they died so no one would check their graves.'

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all smiled down at Harry, 'He definitely as smart as his mother, sorry Prongs,' Sirius smirked making James and Lily laugh.

'Don't be, Harry is as smart as his mother. Okay, we can make a couple of golems to replicate us, the feel of skin and all. The potions made from things like our blood, hair, stuff from us then the spell added with it. But where did you find that spell Pronglet?'

Harry grinned, 'In the restricted section. Not long after I took the stuff from Dumbledore's office I used the cloak to get into the library of a night.'

'The Marauders did that quite often using the cloak, but this time I don't mind.'

'Then we'll spend tomorrow together, since it is Christmas day then we'll get to work so the world can know James and Lily Potter never really died.'

'I never got you anything for Christmas,' Harry said nervously.

'You are our Christmas present Harry, we have our son back.'

'That's right, there is nothing else we need,' James hugged his son even though Lily refused to move her arms from around Harry.

Sirius and Remus couldn't help smiling, but they moved away and spoke about their plans, which means they would have to work on a place where Lily and James had been staying over the last ten years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

That night Lily and James were constantly beside Harry, Lily even refused to leave his room that night, so James conjured a second bed so they could remain with their son. Harry lay in his bed but his eyes remained on his parents and their eyes remained on Harry. Hedwig hooted happily as she flew from Harry's bed to the bed James and Lily were using, then she would fly back. Harry smiled up at his owl, he knew she could tell he was happy, happy to have his parents back with him.

As Harry closed his eyes he realised that miracles can happen, that wishes can come true because his wish to be with his parents did come true.

The following day everyone inside Black manor celebrated Christmas but also celebrated the Potter family was reunited.

After taking some time from their very large Christmas dinner, Harry still beside his mother headed back down into the living room where two owls were sitting.

'Who owns the owls?' James asked.

'No idea but they both have letters for Harry. They refused to give them to me,' Sirius shrugged.

Harry moved over to the owls who held out their legs, he removed their letters then gave them some of Hedwig's treats.

"Dear Harry, thank you so much, I cannot believe you spent so much money on me, makes me feel guilty about your present now. But know this, the book will be treasured as it is one I've wanted to get since I found out I was a witch. I can't wait to see you to thank you properly, and I hope you allow me to hug you. I know boys as young as you are don't normally like girls hugging them. Your friend, Hermione Granger."

'What did you get her?' Lily asked.

'The first edition of the history of the magical world. She loves books and as a muggleborn she wants to learn everything about this world. She treasures all her books, so even though I could have given her a normal copy I wanted her to know how much I appreciated the fact she never asked me questions and just allowed me to sit and study without the constant chatter.'

'That was a thoughtful gift Harry,' Lily smiled.

Harry opened the next letter, "Dear Harry, oh merlin, when gran took me outside to see the gift you got me I ended up almost catatonic, thank you so much. I never realised how much you took in when I spoke about the different plants I wanted, but you got every one. But I have to thank you for writing to my gran, she took me to get my own wand after that but allowed me to keep my father's wand. I'm going to do what you said, keep a backup, so even if it doesn't work as good as my new wand, it will still come in handy if I find myself in a situation without my wand. I will see you on the train back to Hogwarts, then expect to be hugged, thank you again, your friend always, Neville."

'So you got him plants?' James asked.

'And a greenhouse, Neville is brilliant with Herbology. We've been helping each other, I help him with potions mainly because his petrified of Snape, he helps me with Herbology. Neville could go on to be a Herbologist, even work at Hogwarts, his just so brilliant with plants.'

'Another thoughtful gift and it shows how much you know your two friends.'

'What did Harry get you Remus?' Lily asked.

'He got me a heap of new robes and shoes, but he got me some more books as well.'

'What about you Padfoot, what did my son get you?'

'I go tomorrow to pick it out,' Sirius grinned down at his godson, 'He paid for a new motorbike for me, but he didn't know which one I would like so he worked it for me to choose.'

'Ah, yes, Sirius loved his old bike, I wonder what happened to that.'

'I gave it to Hagrid that night, so he could make sure Harry was safe.'

'I could ask Hagrid when I get back to Hogwarts.'

'It's not important pup, I'll have the new one, it will mean a lot more to me than the old one, but I'll have to put a flying charm on it again.'

'I used to dream about a flying motorbike, I made a mistake in telling…that lot,' Harry lowered his head but felt his mother pull him into her arms.

'They'll be taken care of son. But you probably remembered Sirius. He often flew to the house instead of riding.'

'I remember a flash of green light, I remember…mum screaming, she begged him not to kill me.'

'He places a traumatised child with people that would never help him, I'm going to kill that man,' Lily growled.

'We're all going to take care of them.'

'When are you going to tell people?'

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus realised Harry wanted to change the subject, 'In a few days, we have to work on the potion, the spell to create two golems then set up a place so it looks like we've been there the whole time, comatose,' James explained.

'Can I help, I'm good at potions?'

'You can help me make the potion Harry, I would like to see how you work. Everyone has their own style, let's see if you're like me there as well.'

'Probably,' Harry shrugged, 'Snape tells everyone they're doing it wrong, unless you're a Slytherin. He snarls at me when he sees the way I hold my knife and I have a habit of tilting my head to the left while I slice or grind ingredients.'

'Exactly like Lily, he can't let go.'

'Even though he might see your father Harry he should not take that out on you. I know your father and Sirius bullied him at school but he was the same age as them. Now he's a bully, yet he's an adult bullying a child, his treatment of you and other children is disgraceful. So you don't have to worry, I am going to make sure he suffers for treating my son like that.'

'Can I watch?'

Sirius, James and Remus laughed, 'I believe you've earned the right. But it's late, I think we should all turn in.'

'Lily's spoken, you can't argue with her.'

Sirius and Remus hugged Harry, even though he was still wary of adults he did hug them back. But they notice that since his parents return he had soften, even if it's just slightly, he also smiled more, a lot more.

James and Lily walked Harry to his room, 'We'll let you have your room back, but we're going to be right across the hall,' James said.

'I didn't mind you being in here, I would have believed it was dream if I didn't see you in the other bed.'

'That's why I wanted to stay, so you knew it was real, that we were real.'

'Um, can I ask you something?' Harry stared down at his feet.

'You can ask us anything and we'll always try to answer,' Lily put her finger under Harry's chin, 'So ask.'

'Did you ever plan to have more kids?'

'We talked about it and decided three or four might be nice.'

'Will you still?'

'We would need to be examined, we're not sure if keeping our souls hidden might have caused any problems.'

'But if we are both okay then we will, it just might not be straight away. You're mother and I would like to spend time with you, Harry, we need to get to know each other. But what would you say to a brother or sister that's twelve years younger than you, maybe more?'

'I'd be good to them, I could look after them, care for them.'

'Then we will get examined and then talk, now go have a bath and get into bed,' Lily hugged her son, 'You're going to be as tall as your dad.'

'Now Sirius made sure I had the potions I needed.'

James hugged Harry the moment Lily let him go, 'Goodnight son.'

'Night dad.'

'Remember, we're here and we love you, goodnight sweetheart.'

'I love you too, night,' Harry waited until his parents left his room before heading to his bathroom.

Lily and James joined Remus and Sirius to talk of their plans, from tomorrow they would get everything organised. Then in a few days the world would know that Lily and James Potter were alive. The four adults knew that news would shock the world, but they hoped it frightened Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. If they knew anything about Lily and James they would know they wouldn't take the treatment of their son lightly, they would want to punish those who caused their son harm. So even if they did not physically hurt Harry, they are the two that caused him a lot of emotional pain. Not the least sending Harry to Petunia Dursley and her husband in the first place, or like Severus Snape, tormenting him at Hogwarts. So even though they will end up punished, legally, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus wanted those two men to pay, to suffer, one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Over the next couple of days, James, Sirius and Remus returned to the old Potter manor and turned one of the rooms into a small makeshift hospital. They worked on the golems so they could make their story believable. Lily and Harry worked side by side making the potion that would be needed with the spell to make the golems appear to be the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter.

Lily had been amazed at her son's ability in making the potion. Once she saw how dedicated he was, she allowed him to take control, she just stood back and watched, in case he needed any help, he didn't. She knew if Harry wanted to he could go on to be a great potions master, he was a natural and couldn't wait to see what he could do as he got older.

'Our son is brilliant,' Lily grinned as they joined her husband, her arm around her son.

'I could have told you that Lily.'

'So why is Harry brilliant?' Sirius asked.

'Once I saw him in the potions room I allow him to make it, not one mistake and this potion is considered advanced.'

'Good one cub.' Remus smiled.

'Thanks, I got a bit nervous with mum watching me, but she was encouraging so it was okay.'

'She would never allow me near her potions room Harry so you should feel privilege and proud. But I can't blame her, potions wasn't my thing so I wasn't very good at it, only just past my tests. So we have to wait a day before we can add our blood and hair?'

'Yes, it must sit for twenty four hours.'

'Then we wait, but we were talking before, we thought bringing Amelia here so we can explain our story to her,' James said.

'She wasn't happy with Albus especially when she found out that she was named to become Harry's guardian if anything happened to me,' Sirius said.

'We thought we would wait until the news is out before we file charges against Albus for kidnapping. I wish we could have Snape arrested but he never did anything wrong, legally that is,' James said.

'If Albus goes to jail, Severus will lose his support and also the one who has been keeping him safe and out of Azkaban. Maybe he won't stay at Hogwarts without Albus. I doubt Minerva will allow him to continue to bully her lions, or any other student,' Remus said.

'Whenever any of them went to her about Snape she said she would discuss it with the headmaster, well, nothing was ever done. I could tell McGonagall wasn't happy, Flitwick wasn't because her students never cause problems and they know their subjects but he always takes points from Ravenclaw as well. Hufflepuff cops it, but Gryffindor got the worst treatment,' Harry explained.

'Because we were in Gryffindor, he can't let go of the past. I think when we confront Albus I might just make Snape remember what it was like to be a teenager.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked looking confused.

'I want to leave that as a surprise.'

'A good surprise, I hope.'

'Definitely,' James smirked making Sirius and Remus laugh, Lily rolled her eyes. Harry knew that his father was going to do something to Snape and it wouldn't be good, but it wouldn't be illegal, so he didn't mind.

When Harry spoke to Snape that day he thought he'd give the man a chance, but he still tried everything so Harry would mess up his potions, and he would also take points for made up reasons. So now Harry didn't care if his father and godfather did something to Snape and by the sound of it, they were going to do what they used to do as kids.

It was a couple of days later that Sirius entered the library with Amelia Bones, 'Oh merlin.'

'Hello Amelia, it's nice to see you,' James said.

'James, Lily, when Sirius explained I didn't believe him, not at first. I heard Albus and the order retrieved your bodies.'

'Golems, Remus and I worked that out when we found James and Lily alive. Sorry I lied Amelia, but after Hagrid left with Harry I got Lily and James out of there, took them to Potter manor. Remus turned up later that night, we took the bodies to Godric's hollow then left again. We knew the death eaters would try to go after them again. And as I told you I was going to get Harry after I found Peter.'

'When I heard they arrested Sirius I decided to look after James and Lily, along with a number of house elves. I wanted to get Harry, Albus made it impossible for me to find him.'

'The ministry would never allow you to take Harry Remus, which is wrong. As long as you worked on a carer for him during the wolf nights you should have been able to take him. Well, Lily James, we need some official statements, pictures, it would be good to have pictures of where you stayed all these years.'

'Sirius and Remus have some but it might be good for you to take your own so no one can accuse us of anything.'

'Then let's get started so you can finally be just the Potter family again. But I would watch yourselves, there are still many death eaters that wormed their way out of Azkaban.'

'We're going to start joining our son in his daily regime of magical and muggle exercise. It's why we're not moving much at the moment, our limbs are quite weak,' James said.

'Then start slow,' Amelia smiled then sat down across from the Potters. She noticed Harry was in between his parents and both Lily and James were touching some part of their son, like they were protection him. From what, she had no idea. But she did hear rumours that the people Harry had lived with since he was a baby were harsh, if that was true then she knew James Potter and Sirius Black would make sure those people were punished. But she as she stared at the Potter family she couldn't help smiling, she was happy that a family has been reunited.

A few days later James and Lily also had a meeting with Minerva McGonagall. After they got word from Amelia, they knew they wanted some plans put into place and Minerva would be the perfect person to help. All their plans were going better than they hoped. They hadn't told Harry everything yet, they wanted it to be a surprise, they just hoped it would be a good surprise. They knew Harry would like part of it, the part where Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape would be gone from Hogwarts, and their lives.

Even though the Potters, along with Sirius and Remus were busy, James got to fly with his son. He could not believe how good Harry was. When they spoke about playing quidditch, and Harry explained how angry he had been with everyone. James finally understood why Harry refused to take the position as seeker or the Gryffindor team.

'So this boy was trying to make Harry his friend, all for Albus?' Lily asked Sirius while James and Harry were having fun flying.

'Yes, even when Harry explained to Ron that if he wanted to spend time with Harry, it would be in the library. Harry said Ron is lazy, and skives off doing his work. The kid is the worst in Gryffindor, but Harry found out he was in the bottom five of all the first years. He had Hermione in tears a few times, he tried to bully her to do his homework for him. Harry hex him until he ended up covered in welts.'

'Did Harry get in trouble?'

'The boy never told anyone, including his brother who is the Gryffindor's prefect. We know why, Harry would get Hermione to tell them what Ron was doing, and Harry would tell them why he did and he would do it again. He's not scared of anyone. That worries me a bit.'

'Yes, he should be more cautious especially with anyone older than him. He'll get there Padfoot. He's a lot calmer and softer then he was when we first spoke to him.'

'I noticed, but it's been years, so it'll still take time before he realises that he doesn't have to do everything himself. He has all of us now, we can take the burden from him.'

'We will, but I believe once Albus and Severus have been dealt with, then he will see that he has his family to look after things, so he won't have to. The few times he's laughed, his eyes are starting to show true happiness, not like before when his eyes seemed so cold, lifeless. James said he might have my eyes, but they were dead eyes.'

'They were. He was getting better, slowly. Now you and James are here we can see he is getting better. When I first brought him here I feared I was seeing the next dark wizard. One that would kill and torture, without remorse.'

'I believe he could have easily become a dark wizard if you weren't released. We're here for him now, and he is softening. Having us along with his two friends is exactly what Harry needs. People that truly care for him.'

'You wouldn't believe it Lily, but Harry is a natural on a broom. He could play professionally in the next year or so, if he wanted to play, which he doesn't,' James grinned at Harry as he sat with his wife.

'I want to be a healer and help kids,' Harry whispered.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were finally seeing the boy Harry was becoming, instead of the boy who could have easily became just like Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Once the news hit the papers about James and Lily Potter being alive, reporters constantly sent requests for interviews, all were denied. The Minister for Magic also tried to get the Potters to talk to him, again, they refused. They sent out a small statement via Amelia saying the family were spending time alone, to get to know each other and they wanted some privacy.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Harry stayed at the house, but Harry wrote to his friends to explain. Because of what was going on he wouldn't be on the train, he was going to arrive after the students arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione and Neville both agreed with Harry, if he was seen he would not get any peace, not from reporters or the students. They said they would keep a seat ready for him at the Gryffindor table.

No one had heard anything from Albus Dumbledore, the only information they got via Minerva, was he hadn't left the castle, and hardly left his office.

'He knows he's in trouble,' James said.

'You mean he worked out you'll have him arrested?' Harry asked.

'Maybe, but I was talking about us, he knows we won't let him get away with this.'

'I won't give him a chance,' Lily said calmly but the three men and Harry saw a glint in her eyes.

Harry had been hearing a lot about his parents, he also heard that you do not want to get Lily Potter angry. Looking at his mother now he knew what he had been told is right.

The day the students were to return after the Christmas and New Year break Harry couldn't sit still. He never admitted it, but he was nervous, he kept wondering what was going to happen when his parents confronted Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. No matter how many times he had asked his parents, they refused to say, the only thing they would say was they didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Harry allowed his father to take him by side-along apparition to Hogsmeade where they were going to meet up with Amelia Bones and a couple of aurors. Harry knew why they were here but he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen.

They walked up the long drive in silence, Hedwig flew overhead making Harry laugh at his familiar. When they got close to the castle the white owl flew straight inside.

Everyone inside the great hall all looked up when Harry Potter's owl flew into the room then landed between Hermione and Neville.

'Does this mean he's here Hedwig?' Neville asked giving the owl a pat then smiled when she nodded her head, 'Show time.'

'Oh Neville,' Hermione grinned.

'Why is Harry's owl here?' Lavender asked.

'She wanted to be here for when Harry returned,' Neville said.

Everyone turned when James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and Remus walked into the room. But what surprised everyone was Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE along with four aurors had walked in behind them.

They stopped at the Gryffindor table, all four adults hugging their son, 'We'll see you soon.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled at his parents then sat down, 'Hi.'

'Hi, what's going on Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, they said they didn't want to spoil the surprise. So let's watch,' Harry shrugged.

All eyes stayed on the Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, four aurors and Amelia bones. Shocked gasps were heard or shouts when Lily Potter, first cursed Albus Dumbledore which made him break out in large red boils. But when she punched Albus Dumbledore in the face that's when the hall fell silent. Not many people would go after Albus, he was known as the greatest wizard of the age. At the same time as Lily dealt with Albus, James Potter levitated Severus Snape up by his ankles.

'Now James, is that really how a grown man should act,' Minerva said but she was trying to hide her amusement.

'Maybe I will do to Snivellius what I did to him in school. He deserves it for the way he treated not only my son but all the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,' James sneered at Snape, 'What do you say Snivellius, ready to relive your fifth year?'

'Put me down Potter.'

'You really think I'm going to do that before I pay you back for the way you treat my son. We could duel but if you remember correctly I beat you ever time us aurors and you death eaters went up against each other.'

That comment made the entire student population gasps, 'I think you got everyone's attention Prongs,' Sirius smirked, then flicked his wand, making Snape spin, 'I wonder if he will throw up like he did before.'

'Really, you two are supposed to be grown men, you are acting like teenagers,' Minerva said.

'I decided they could have a bit of fun, for the way he treated Harry and all the other students who were not in Slytherin. My niece often wrote me about his behaviour and how the headmaster ignored the complaints from students. I should say former headmaster.'

'Damn right former headmaster,' Lily glared, 'In case you wonder what is going on Albus, we filed charges against you for kidnapping. You witnessed our wills, you knew exactly where Harry was supposed to go if we died, Sirius first, Alice, Amelia then Minerva.'

'What?! Minerva shouted then glared at her old friend, 'I warned you what those muggles were like, I offered to take Harry and keep my home under the fidelius charm, you ignored me. You always believed you knew best.'

'He might be powerful but he is not very smart,' Remus said.

'Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby placed under arrest for the kidnap of Harry James Potter, aurors, do you duty.'

Lily glared at Albus as his hand twitched, 'Don't think about it Dumby or I'll give you another black eye.'

'You tell him my flower. But Sirius, I think you should stop Snivellius spinning, he looks like his going to pass out, or hurl.'

'Oh, alright, hey Harry, did you like this?'

'It was great, but I wished you let me do that,' Harry yelled back.

'Next time Prongslet,' Sirius smirked knowing Harry hated their pet names being used in front of others.

'Next, Severus Snape, you are hereby relieved of your duties as potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This auror will be escorting you to your rooms to watch you pack and make sure you leave immediately.'

The moment the aurors took Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape away, some students yelled out, who would be headmaster and who would be teaching potions.

Minerva stood up, 'I have been given the job of headmistress of this school and I have found a new potions teacher already, along with a new defence against the dark arts teacher, a new transfiguration teacher and a new history of magic teacher.'

Minerva smiled at the three houses that liked what she said, all look happy, but the Slytherin's all looked miserable. She knew it was because they will not get away with anything, not anymore.

'Our new potions Professor is Lily Potter, who had the highest score ever during her test for masters degree in potions.'

All but the Slytherin's applauded, Harry just sat there gaping at his mother, they never told him his mother was going to be a teacher.

'The new history of magic teacher is Remus Lupin,' the students all cheered and applauded, most hated history of magic, Binns put them to sleep.

'Now to the defence against the dark arts teacher, that will be taken by…James Potter,' again the students applauded, all but the Slytherin's, 'And I would say most of you have guessed who will be taking my old position, yes, Sirius Black is now the transfiguration teacher. Now I just hope I can control the Marauders better than I could when they were students.'

'The Marauders,' the twins yelled out.

'James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were known as the Marauders, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley.'

They are our heroes,' Fred and George yelled together.

'Oh dear merlin, that is all I need, for the mayhem causing Weasley twins to team up with the Marauders.'

'So which one was your dad Harry?' Fred asked.

'Um, Prongs.'

'So what name was Sirius Black?' George asked.

'Padfoot.'

'And Remus Lupin?' Fred asked.

'Moony.'

'So Pettigrew was Wormtail, you have to tell us what they turned into,' George said.

'Come on Prongs, let's show Hogwarts who we are, you too Moony,' Sirius said.

James concentrated and changed into Prongs, Sirius concentrated and turned into Padfoot, Remus concentrated and turned into a werewolf. The three Marauders knew the students would believe Remus wished to look like a werewolf, they would not believe he was a real one, not until he disappeared during the next full moon.

Harry waited until his family were human again, 'Why didn't you tell me you were going to be working here?'

'We said we wanted to surprise you pup, well, surprise,' Sirius grinned.

'You don't mind, do you son?'

'No, I love it dad, you, Remus and Sirius are great teachers, we know mum is brilliant now everyone else will see how good she is. But you aren't going to keep using those names are you?'

'We might,' Sirius said.

'Padfoot,' Harry growled, 'Do that and I might just hex your motorbike.'

'You would do that when you bought it for me for Christmas?'

'Yes, he would, I've been teaching my son a lot of hexes so he could keep you three in line,' Lily hugged Harry, 'So how about we leave Harry to his friends and we join the staff of Hogwarts for dinner.'

'Alright,' James hugged his son, kissing his head, Sirius and Remus did the same before Lily stared into her son's eyes, 'Two down, three to go.'

'Just let me know exactly what you do.'

'We will sweetheart, now eat,' Lily kissed Harry's forehead before heading up to the staff table. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he watched his family join the staff, his family were going to be with him at Hogwarts. Most kids would hate that but Harry loved it. He sat down between his two friends then dished himself up some dinner.

Harry finally felt the ache from the pain he suffered was easing. He got his Christmas wish when he asked for a family. Now he had his a family, one that loved him, and family that cared was all Harry Potter ever wanted.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
